Querido diario
by Valeria.V.S
Summary: Hermione Granger introduciendo whisky al colegio? Draco Malfoy escribiendo un diario? Que pasara con este par? Lo sé es muy malo el Summary pero la historia te aseguro te va gustar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Estoy de regreso, una vez más tengo un Dramione, es que es inevitable dejar de escribir de ellos, quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando muy duro para poder complacerlos con las parejas que me pidieron, estoy llenándome de información, espero muy pronto empezar a escribir de alguien más. Ojala que les guste este nuevo proyecto, Hermione empieza a escribir un pequeño diario después de la guerra, apenas voy empezando, disculpen si no actualizo muy rápido, lo que pasa es que la inspiración viene y se va de la nada, agradezco que me apoyen con cada proyecto y sin más por el momento los dejo disfrutar de este primer capítulo. De este lado de la pantalla, Valeria. V. S. **

**Todos los personajes y lugares aquí mencionados son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

**QUERIDO DIARIO. CAPITULO 1**

Agosto 20 de 1998. Hermione

Han pasado cuatro meses desde la derrota a Voldemort y pensé que jamás regresaría al colegio, o al menos no tan pronto. Esta mañana cuando desperté observe que en la ventana de mi cuarto estaba una lechuza con lo que era una carta de Hogwarts la reconocí por el sello que tenía. Después de que la lechuza me picara la mano, le entregue una galleta y emprendió el vuelo de regreso al colegio.

Pensé que solo regresaría a presentar mi último año, pero no fue así, resulta que me nombraron premio anual lo cual implica muchas responsabilidades, cosa que agradezco pues tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada por los recuerdos de la guerra.

En el hospital de San Mungo me dicen que las pesadillas se me pasaran con el tiempo, aunque la verdad no lo creo, después de todo la que vivió muy de cerca la guerra fui yo y no ellos, fui yo a la que torturaron por tener sangre impura, fui yo la cobarde que le quito la memoria los seres que más ha amado, y a pesar de que ellos están en recuperación, no me recuerdan del todo.

Mana temprano iré a la madriguera por Ginny, Harry y Ron, me costó trabajo convencerlos, pero finalmente regresaran conmigo al colegio, al menos no estaré sola.

Agosto 31 de 1998. Hermione

Mañana es el gran día, a decir verdad tengo muchísimo miedo de lo que va a pasar, pero estando con los chicos espero que todo salga bien, desde que termine con Ron él ha sido un poco grosero conmigo, pero lo entiendo, yo tampoco quería estar sola, aunque es mejor para los dos ser amigos.

Hace mucho que no voy a la estación nueve tres cuartos, tengo miedo de entrar en un ataque de nervios, últimamente me pasa mucho, un psicólogo Muggle me recomendó buscar alguna actividad que me guste para poder canalizar mis nervios, evidentemente elegí baile, mi favorito.

Nuevamente son las tres de la mañana y estoy sin poder dormir, pero… ¿Quién podría dormir? Estoy segura que todos los que vivimos la guerra en pasado por lo mismo, es un martirio lidiar con esas imágenes de gente siendo alcanzada por un hechizo, es horrible despertar en medio de la noche con el sonido de la risa de Bellatrix, es desesperante escuchar el llanto de la señora Weasley al ver a su hijo mayor muerto, rogando que fuera una mentira, pidiendo que le regresaran a su hijo. Pero sobre todo es horrendo despertar con la imagen de mis padres sin memoria, con la mirada perdida y sin saber quién soy.

Septiembre 01 de 1998 Hermione

Estoy segura que Merlín quiere joderme la vida, no basta con no poder dormir todas las noches. Todo iba muy bien hasta que la profesora McGonagall decidió que Draco Malfoy seria premio anual, no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es posible? Lo peor no es que sea anual, lo peor es que tendré que compartir con él la sala común, ya que mediante un sorteo eso fue lo que se decidió.

-Hola Malfoy. –Salude los más amable posible, lo que menos quería era comenzar un pleito desde el primer día, además estaremos conviviendo todo el año.

-Granger, veo que tú también serás premio anual y desde ahorita te aviso que ese escritorio es mío.-Dijo señalando el escritorio que estaba cerca de la ventana, - y ese sofá es mío, tu quédate con lo que quieras.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy, pero está bien, me quedo con el otro escritorio y el otro sofá.-aunque era solo para una persona me gusta más porque está cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? ¿Qué te sucede?

-No pasa nada, simplemente me canse de pelear por cosas sin sentido, ahora si no es mucha molestia, muévete de mi camino.-Me aparte de ahí odiándome por no darle su merecido, pero la verdad es que no quería pelear y ni siquiera tenía ganas, cuando llegue a la que evidentemente era mi habitación por el león en la puerta, realmente me sorprendí, ya que esas habitaciones eran enormes, tenían un baño propio y un pensadero.

Espero esta noche poder dormir tranquila, no me gustaría que el hurón escuche mis sollozos a media noche. Espero no querer matarlo muy seguido, por cierto se puso muy sexy, al parecer que su padre este en Azkaban le quito un gran peso de encima. Volveré pronto querido diario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! El primer capítulo fue muy corto, es por eso que les traigo dos capítulos juntos, espero que les guste esta nueva locura. De este lado de la pantalla Valeria. V.S**

**QUERIDO DIARIO CAPITULO 2**

Septiembre 17 de 1998, Hermione

Las cosas van de maravilla, aunque debo admitir que eso de ser premio anual y prefecto a la vez es una tarea bastante difícil, no solo por el hecho de tener que lidiar con Malfoy, eso es algo a lo que ya me acostumbre. Lo difícil de ser premio anual es que tengo que lidiar con los de primero, aun no se aprenden muy bien la ubicación de cada aula, incluso he tenido que llevar algunos hasta su sala común porque se pierden a medio camino, los niños son un problema y aunque son muy lindos son un fastidio, parece que no pueden hacer nada solos, querido diario me despido esperando poder dormir tranquila pero prometo volver pronto a escribir para contar un poco más de las cosas que están pasando. Gracias a Merlín hoy no tuve nada que ver con Malfoy, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con su querido padrino.

Septiembre 19 de 1998

Hasta el momento, hoy fue el peor día, cuando fui a desayunar me encontré con que mis amigos no se acordaron de mi cumpleaños, aparte mis padres no me mandaron nada, seguro es porque no se acurdan ni de mi nombre.

Finalmente cuando llegue a la sala común deseaba cinco minutos de tranquilidad pero a McGonagall y al director se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mandarme una lechuza pidiendo mi presencia en el despacho del director, es aquí donde quise mandar todo al carajo, ¿Cómo es posible que me pase esto a mí?

-Buenas noches señorita Granger.-Saludaron la profesora McGonagall y Snape, nuestro nuevo director, cuando Harry decidió salvarle la vida jamás imagine que también lo dejaría como director del colegio, genial, ahora teníamos un director que no se lava el cabello.

-Buenas noches.

-Tome asiento.-Me dijo Snape, yo realmente no me quería sentar, porque el único lugar disponible era junto a Malfoy además estaba tan cansada que seguro me quedaría dormida, pero finalmente acepte y me senté tratando de no tocar a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué ocurre, pasa algo malo?-Pregunte sacando un tema.

-Para nada, la razón por la que los hemos llamado, es porque el baile de Halloween está cerca y queremos que ustedes lo organicen.-Al menos Snape tiene algo bueno, no se anda con rodeos.

-Para nada.-Dije levantando un poco la voz

-Mira, Granger debo decir que tampoco me gusta la idea pero tenemos que hacerlo, somos premio anual y debemos ser ejemplo para los demás.-Maldito Malfoy siempre que habla arruina más las cosas.

- tú de ejemplo, jajá permíteme reírme.

-cállate Granger

-Cállate tú, hurón, ¿Acaso no tienes suficientes responsabilidades? ¿Cómo pretendes hacerte cargo también del baile?

-Pues, no quiero pero tenemos que hacerlo.

-Basta ya los dos, no les preguntamos si querían, se harán cargo y punto.-Dijo el director, y de no ser porque hablo jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de que Malfoy y yo estábamos de pie frente a frente en un reto de miradas.

-De acuerdo.-Salí del despacho directo a la oficina del director con rumbo a la sala común que compartía con Malfoy. Estaba todo obscuro y me senté en el sofá que según Malfoy le pertenecía, me abrace a mis rodillas y empecé a llorar sin poder controlar las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Quítate de mí sofá Granger, te dije desde el primer maldito día que no te sentaras ahí.-Me dijo Malfoy en cuanto llego

-Solo déjame sola.-respondí sin despegar mi cara de las rodillas.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Desde que llegamos no recibo ningún insulto tuyo o al menos no como los que solías decirme, y ahora te encuentro llorando como mandrágora

-Mira, lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia y si quiere su sofá el príncipe pues ahí lo tiene.-Dije levantándome y señalando el sofá.- Me largo a mi habitación antes de que el niño se enoje porque también estoy en su sala común.

-Como quieras, pero cuando dejes de hacerte la sufrida, avísame.

Camine directo a mi habitación, pensando que me seguía, pero afortunadamente se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación que estaba metros antes de la mía.

-Granger, Feliz cumpleaños.-Observe que se metió en su habitación antes de que yo pudiera responder algo, sin duda esas tres palabras provocaron miles de emociones en mi cuerpo, querido diario, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, solo me dijo feliz cumpleaños, pero provoco en mí una sonrisa enorme, Creo que a pesar de su mal genio, su arrogancia, sus insultos y su maldito ego, Malfoy me agrada.

Septiembre 26 de 1998, Hermione

Han pasado exactamente siete días desde que Malfoy me dijo feliz cumpleaños, tengo miles de preguntas pero creo nunca obtendré una respuesta. Esta tarde nos hemos reunido para planear lo del baile de Halloween.

-Hola Malfoy- Salude cortésmente sentándome en el sofá que me pertenece.

-Granger, que bueno que llegas, tengo varias cosas que hacer, así que apresúrate.

-Tampoco me agrada el hecho de estar contigo, dime tus ideas para que nos podamos marchar de una buena vez.

-Veras, deberíamos poner unas calabazas flotando por todo el gran salón, que haiga buena música y whisky, ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, yo me encargo de la música y tú del whisky

-¿Es enserio? ¿Dónde esta la Granger apegada a las reglas? La que no permitiría alcohol en el colegio.

-Bueno… McGonagall no dijo nada, además una vez que disfrutemos no nos va a pasar nada

-Me sorprendes ¿Qué sigue, te vas a saltar las clases?

-Cállate hurón, es solo que las cosas son diferentes

-Qué bueno que recapacites ratona, bueno entonces yo me encargo del whisky

-Sí, y de las calabazas yo conozco a alguien que aceptara hacerlas.

-Esto debe ser el fin del mundo mágico, tu dejando que alguien haga las cosas que tienes que hacer, enserio que me asustas Granger.-Dijo fingiendo estar asustado, cosa que me saco una sonrisa y creí ver la sombra de una en sus labios.

-Bueno, asunto resuelto, nos vemos.-Dije levantándome para darle la espalda y no viera mi estúpida sonrisa que creció aún más cuando también se levantó como todo un caballero.

Querido diario, son las dos de la mañana y todavía tengo esa estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, no puedo creer que tuviéramos una plática de más de veinte minutos y sin querer matarnos mutuamente, espero regresar a escribir pronto y no solo de cosas del colegio, también quiero escribir más cosas sobre el chico de ojos grises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, pues aquí les traigo un capitulo recién salido del horno, espero que les guste mucho, y pues aquí ya va a empezar escribir Draco, conoceremos una nueva etapa de él, que la verdad a mí me da un poco de risa je, pues los dejo disfrutar de este capítulo no sin antes recordarles que todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a la gran J. . De este lado de la pantalla, Valeria. V.S.**

**Querido Diario**

**Capítulo 3**

Octubre 07 de 1998, Hermione

Esta tarde fue muy distinta al resto, creo que Malfoy y yo hace unos minutos nos hicimos como una especie de amigos, y si no pues al menos llegamos a un trato para no matarnos.

-Buen día, Granger.-Saludo Malfoy cuando entro en la sala común y se sentó en el sofá.

-Malfoy, ¿Te sientes bien, o porque tanta amabilidad?

-¿Sueles arruinarlo todo? Yo vengo con las mejores intenciones y tú comienzas con tu mala actitud.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que contigo siempre tengo que andar a la defensiva.

-Te propongo un trato, todo el año vamos a tener que estar compartiendo la sala común y no solo eso, también varias actividades, por ejemplo lo de la organización del baile, que aunque lo solucionamos muy fácil apuesto que no será la única vez, así que, ¿Qué te parece ser amables?, no estoy hablando de ser amigos, pero por lo menos respetarnos mutuamente, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Estás jugando?

-Empezamos de nuevo con tu mala actitud, y pues no, no es un juego, es algo real.

-Creeré en ti Malfoy

-Bueno trato echo.-Me dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano, me demore unos microsegundos en reaccionar pero finalmente la tome, admito que sentí un gran escalofrió, era la primera vez que tomaba su mano, y era tan fría pero a la vez tan cálida, era una sensación muy fuera de lo común, estoy segura que Malfoy se dio cuenta porque me miro y me dedico una sonrisa de lado. Querido diario su sonrisa es hermosa, fue la primera vez que la vi y casi me muero en ese instante.

Octubre 12 de 1998, Draco.

Esto es muy estúpido, pero Granger me dijo que era buena idea, Desde hace cinco días tenemos una gran comunicación, la confianza se incrementó y por eso es que estoy aquí como tonto escribiendo .No sé cómo tengo que empezar o que hacer, así que empezare por contar, bueno escribir como es que llegue a esto. Cuando entre a la sala común, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, y decidí saludarla, pues hace unos días hicimos el trato de ser amables mutuamente.

-Hola Granger.-No tenía muchas ganas de platicar, pero le di mi palabra y la palabra de un Malfoy no se rompe.

-Hola Malfoy, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Pues no me quejo, ya sabes lo normal, y a ti ¿Qué tal te va?-Mierda, en lugar de irme se me ocurre la brillante idea de seguir platicando.

-Me va bien, pero muy aburrido el día, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo tratando de leer esta página, pero pues por más que lo intento mis pensamientos de desvían

-Hacia la comadreja.-Interrumpí, antes de que siguiera hablando de lo aburrida que es su vida.

-Claro que no idiota, simplemente el aburrimiento no me deja concentrar.

-Estas rompiendo tu palabra, me estas llamando idiota, eres muy mala cumpliendo lo que dices.

-Bueno, es que realmente eres un idiota.

-Tu una ratona de biblioteca, pero dime ¿Por qué no estas con tus queridos amigos?

-Pues, desde que termine con Ronald la relación no es muy buena, Ginny y Harry se la pasan todo el tiempo peleándose y reconciliándose, además, estoy enojada con ellos.

-Eso explica porque estás aquí encerrada, pero como yo tampoco quiero salir ¿Qué te parece si jugamos preguntas y respuestas?- Un tonto juego que me conto Blaise, pero es muy bueno cuando estas aburrido.

-He oído hablar de él, pero nunca lo he jugado, ¿De qué trata?

-Te lo explicare muy rápido y sencillo, tú me preguntas lo que sea, lo que te venga a la mente y luego yo te pregunto a ti, no es válido que contestes con una mentira o que le cuentes a alguien.

-¿Cómo sabré que dices la verdad?

-Bueno Granger, si yo no confiara en ti no te hubiera propuesto el juego, así que espero que tú también confíes en mí, ¿juegas o no?-Realmente si confiaba en ella, sin necesidad de tener que hacer un juramento, o sin la necesidad de que tomáramos veritaserum, no sé porque pero lo importante es que confió en ella.

-De acuerdo, pero solo cuatro preguntas porque tengo que ir a dar la ronda nocturna.

-Lo había olvidado, en ese caso empieza tú.

-Ammm ¿Andas con Parkinson?

-No, no ando ni andaría con ella, es odiosa.-Observe como le salía una sonrisa.-Mi turno, ¿Por qué lees todo el día?

-A veces realmente no estoy leyendo, simplemente finjo hacerlo ya que la gente al ver que estás leyendo no te molesta, es muy útil cuando no tienes ganas de platicar o simplemente quieres pensar algunas cosas sin que la gente te interrumpa ya que no siempre tienes la oportunidad de estar solo en la sala común. ¿Te sigue molestando que sea hija de Muggles?

-Es evidente que no, realmente nunca me molesto pero fui educado de esa forma. ¿Por qué terminaste con la comadreja?

-Me di cuenta que solo lo quería como amigo ¿Quién te dijo de mi cumpleaños?

-Sí, suele pasar, bueno, esa noche mientras caminaba para venir a la sala común escuche que lunática Lovegood le decía a la comadreja menor que había tenido problemas con el correo que traía tu regalo de cumpleaños, por eso solo te dio un abrazo y esa es toda la historia, fue lo único que escuche ¿Eres virgen?

-Mugrosa Ginny y ni aunque Luna se lo recordó me dijo algo, como detesto su mala memoria y Esa pregunta no vale.-Me respondió mientras sus mejillas se ponían muy coloradas.

-Claro que sí, dijimos que se podía preguntar lo que sea así que contéstame.-Quise preguntarle si esa era la razón por la que estaba enojada con sus protectores pero desperdiciaría mi pregunta ya que la respuesta era evidente

-No, no lo soy.-Dijo sonrojándose aún más.- Es verdad lo que se dice en todo Hogwarts, ya sabes, ¿Qué si eres bueno en la cama?

-Solo he estado con tres chicas pero supongo que si todo el colegio lo sabe entonces la respuesta es sí. Bueno era evidente desde un principio. Mi turno ¿perdiste tu virginidad en cuarto año con Viktor Krum? ¿Qué es eso que escribes cada noche?-Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber, ya que no escribía en un pergamino y cuando escribía lo hacía como loca, como si todo lo sacara de su mente, no siempre lo hacía en la sala común ya que se iba a su habitación en cuanto me veía entrar

-Esas son dos preguntas, así no vale, yo ya hice mis cuatro preguntas y no es válido que tú hagas cinco, me niego a continuar.

-Bueno, te concedo el honor de que me hagas una más y luego me respondes.

-¿Te dolió cuando te hicieron la marca en el brazo?-Granger sabia como jugar sus cartas, pero me lo merezco por meterme con su vida privada y sexual.

-Sí, si me dolió, se siente como si te quemaran, pero basta de mí, contéstame lo que te pregunte.

-Sí, fue con Krum pero no fue en cuarto, fue cuando estábamos en sexto, y si te preguntas más, pues solo tengo que decir que fue el único, con Ronald no pasó nada, y lo que escribo cada noche es un diario.

-¿Qué? Enserio escribes un diario, jamás me lo imagine -Quería preguntar más sobre su vida, pero pues no quería más preguntas sobre mi vida como mortifago, el pasado había quedado atrás y no quería recordarlo.

-Sí, es muy útil cuando tienes cosas muy privadas o cuando simplemente no quieres contarle a nadie lo que pasa, o cuando pasa algo fuera de lo común, te desahogas y asunto resuelto.

-¿Qué pasa si alguien lo lee?

-Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, soy una bruja y está encantado para que solo yo pueda abrirlo, y si no te molesta tengo que irme, ya que hace un tiempo empezó la ronda nocturna.

-Adiós.-Dije mientras miraba como salía de la habitación, fue algo extraña esa platica pero bueno, esa es la historia de cómo es que termine relatando un poco de mi día a un estúpido libro, espero no hacerlo muy pronto

Noviembre 01 de 1998, Hermione

Han pasado veinte días desde que estuve jugando con Malfoy al "preguntas y respuestas" un viejo juego del que me habían contado pero nunca lo había querido jugar porque no confiaba en las personas, pero por alguna razón confió en Malfoy, confió en su mirada y en sus hermosos ojos grises. Le conté tanto de mí, la verdad no me arrepiento de nada, y lo que me conto se ira conmigo a la tumba, nadie lo sabrá.

Pasando a otra cosa, el baile de Halloween fue todo un éxito, al principio la profesora McGonagall se molestó por el whisky, pero afortunadamente se relajó y se fue a dormir.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Cómo se le ocurre traer whisky al colegio? Pensé que usted era más sensata.

-Fue mi culpa profesora, y básicamente no está prohibido ya que usted solo nos indicó que organizáramos la fiesta, jamás menciono algo acerca del whisky.-Dijo Malfoy que estaba a un lado mío y debo admitir que se veía increíblemente guapo, fue hermoso ese momento en el que me defendió de las garras de McGonagall, lo sé, estoy exagerando, pero es la verdad, es muy buena persona cuando se lo propone.

-Eso es cierto profesora.-Respondí apoyando a Malfoy

-Mañana en cuanto terminen las clases los espero en el despacho del director.-Dicho esto último se marcho

-Todo salió bien no lo crees, Granger.

-Definitivamente Malfoy.-Sonreí y me marche a disfrutar de la fiesta con mis querido amigos a los que perdone después de una intensa platica.

Admito que fue una gran idea lo del whisky, muchos se habían vuelto un poco adictos a ese bello elixir que te regresa a la vida, ok, vuelvo a exagerar, lo malo del alcohol es el día siguiente ya que te sientes terriblemente mal, afortunadamente Malfoy y yo sabíamos una pequeña poción para quitarnos la resaca, me vi muy mal ya que solo le di un poco a Luna, pero los demás se lo merecían por olvidarse de mi cumpleaños.

El castigo que nos puso McGonagall fue escribir trecientas líneas que dijeran "no debo introducir bebidas alcohólicas al colegio" fue bastante divertido, Malfoy se la pasó haciendo caras cada vez que la profesora volteaba hacia otra parte. Querido diario, tengo miedo de lo que está pasando conmigo, lo más probable es que este confundida ya que él ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero mientras descubro que es, seguiré escribiendo sobre Draco Malfoy, mi chico de ojos grises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, pues les agradezco que aceptaran la historia, les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste mucho.**

**Últimamente he perdido la noción de los días, así que no tengo ni idea de cuando subí el ultimo capitulo y mucho menos sé que día es hoy, suena muy extraño, muy poco normal pero es verdad, suele pasar cuando pasas semanas enteras en donde el internet falla cada hora. Tengan mucha paciencia por favor. **

**Les recuerdo que los personajes y los lugares aquí mencionados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, aunque honestamente me encantaría que Draco fuera mío, jaa. Bueno los dejo disfrutar, de este lado de la pantalla, Valeria. V.S.**

**QUERIDO DIARIO**

**CAPITULO 4**

Noviembre 12 de 1998. Hermione

A veces el escribir no sirve mucho, por ejemplo el día de hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero lo hago porque no quiero que nadie sepa lo que estoy pasando.

Hoy por la mañana, recibí una carta de San Mungo informando que mis padres recuperaran la memoria pero mínimo en un año o dos, si después de esto no han mejorado será difícil mejorar, mientras tanto lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecer mis recuerdos que tengo para que ellos usen un pensadero.

Me siento muy mal, el solo pensar que mis padres queden afectado de por vida me deprime mucho, solo espero que con el paso del tiempo muestren resultado ya que este año será muy difícil tanto para ellos como para mí.

Esta noche Draco fue muy lindo conmigo, se ofreció a dar la ronda nocturna y enserio lo agradezco ya que yo no tenía ni un poco de ganas para estar peleando con niños que se sienten grandes y juegan a salirse por las noches.

Noviembre 12 de 1998, Draco.

Prometí no volver muy pronto, pero el día de hoy no fue muy normal, Hermione está muy decaída, parece que no le va muy bien con el título de premio anual, se ve muy mal, sus ojeras están enormes y su cabello está más alborotado de lo normal, es por eso que el día de hoy me ofrecí a dar la ronda nocturna.

-Granger.-salude cuando llegue a la sala común, casi no pasaba tiempo ahí ya que me la pasaba con el director, mi padrino, casi nadie lo sabe pero es Snape es mi padrino y es muy bueno es una gran persona aunque nadie lo crea.

-Malfoy.-Me respondió sin despegar la cabeza del libro, gracias al "preguntas y respuestas" supe que no estaba leyendo.

-No te hagas, sé que no estás leyendo ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, me voy a dar la ronda nocturna, nos vemos.

-Espera, te vez algo cansada, así que ve a descansar, esta noche yo me encargo.

-No estarás hablando enserio o sí

-Claro que sí, vete a dormir, tú me cubres mañana ¿Te parece?

-Bueno, pues, gracias Draco.-Mi corazón se aceleró a mil latidos por segundo, mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios, fue muy extraño ese sentimiento.

-No es nada… Hermione.-Me sonrió y yo asentí con la cabeza, fue como si ambos aceptáramos llamarnos por nuestro nombre.

Estamos como conectados, ya que van varias veces que con solo mirarnos sabemos lo que queremos decir, sé que es muy tonto, muy estúpido, pero con el tiempo que llevamos de ser como una especie de amigos me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Una vez más me despido esperando no regresar.

Noviembre 20 de 1998, Draco.

Por merlín, me va a dar un infarto, el día de hoy estaba buscando a Hermione porque el director nos mandó a llamar, fui a su habitación, la puerta estaba semi-abierta y decidí espiar un poco, mi corazón se paralizo en ese momento, Hermione estaba bailando como si realmente tuviera una pareja, por un instante quise entrar y bailar con ella ya que el baile es una de mis pasiones, finalmente suspire y toque la puerta la cual se abrió en un instante, ella aparento que no pasaba nada.

-Hola Draco.

-Hola, oye el director quiere vernos ahorita en su despacho.

-Bueno vamos.-Dijo saliendo y tomando el camino hacia el despacho del director, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y no porque no quisiéramos hablar es solo que el silencio a su lado era mejor, lo se me estoy volviendo loco, pero es verdad. Bueno una vez que estábamos en el despacho las cosas se pusieron aún mejor. Snape quería que organizáramos el baile de navidad.

-Para nada, el baile de Halloween Malfoy yo no lo disfrutamos ya que estábamos al pendiente de que todo saliera bien. Lo siento pero no cuenta conmigo.-Hermione se negó como la ocasión que nos dijeron lo de la fiesta de Halloween

-Ni conmigo.-Respondí sin pensar.

-No les pregunte si querían, se harán cargo y punto.

-Profesor, mejor que ellos disfruten de la fiesta pero con la condición que abran el baile.-Sugirió McGonagall y observe la cara de sorpresa de Hermione y la cara de satisfacción de mi querido padrino ya que no sabía que ya me llevaba bien con Hermione.

- ¿Qué? ¿ yo abrir el baile con este Hurón, para nada.-Dijo mirándome y en ese momento supe que estaba jugando, así que le seguí el juego.

-Exacto, yo jamás abriría el baile con esta ratona, es totalmente inaceptable, bailar con esta cosa ni loco, prefiero un crucio antes de tocarla.-Pensé que ella se enojaría, pero mire su cara y tenía una sonrisa oculta.

-Pues con gusto seré yo quien te de tu crucio.-En ese momento saco su varita y yo la mía, moría de risa por dentro y apuesto ella igual ya que mire como se mordió el labio para controlarse.

-Basta ya lo dos, se hará lo que yo diga y no se diga más, ambos abrirán el baile.-Dijo Snape deteniendo la "pelea", ambos salimos del despacho y una vez lejos nos empezamos a reír como locos.

- Enserio Hermione, esa fue mi parte favorita, jajá, "yo te daré tu crucio" ja.-Dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por encima de sus hombros esperando que ella me empujara pero en lugar de eso ella paso su brazo a la altura de mi cinturón, así caminamos hasta llegar a la sala común, riéndonos y recordando cada frase de la pelea, fue como si fuéramos grandes amigos desde hace años.

-Buenas noches Huron.-Dijo antes de soltarme he irse a su habitación

-Hasta mañana Ratona.-Respondí, una vez que se fue sentí un gran vacío en mi interior. Y decidí llamarle a un elfo ya que tal vez solo era hambre. Esta vez me despido, esperando volver.

Noviembre 30 de 1998, Hermione.

Simplemente este año escolar no ha sido bueno, hoy fue otro mal día, creo que los buenos días que he tenido han sido contados y extrañamente todos han sido con Draco, pero aparte de esos días, todo ha sido una mierda. Hoy sin duda fue horrible, pero Draco al final lo arreglo un poco.

- ¿Otra vez llorando Hermione?-Me dijo, cuando me encontró llorando en el sofá para dos personas.

-Si.-Respondí sin dar detalles

- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Todo me pasa

-Bueno cuéntame, sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí.

-Mis padres están en San Mungo, y no recuerdan quien soy y todo por mi culpa.-Le conté toda la historia que paso con mis padres.

-Hermione sé que tal vez no pueda ayudar mucho, pero cuentas con mi apoyo y las veces que quieras yo t e acompañare a San Mungo, lo que necesites no dudes en decirme, pero me doy cuenta que no es eso por lo que estas llorando, o tal vez sí, pero es otra cosa lo que te ocurre ¿Quieres contarme?

-Draco ¿Soy bonita?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Veras, hoy me encontré a Ronald con Lavender y de verdad que no me importa puede andar con quien se le dé la gana, el asunto es que yo muy totalmente me acerque a saludar y ellos fueron muy groseros conmigo, sobretodo Ronald, me dijo que bueno que terminara con él ya que ahora podía andar con alguien que vale la pena, con una chica que de verdad es bonita y que es muy femenina, soy una basura Draco.-Le conté todo lo que me pasaba sin pensarlo, ya que confiaba en él, además pasaba más tiempo hablando con el que con Harry o Ginny.

-Maldita comadreja pobretona, ¿Qué se cree? Mira Hermione te diré dos cosas.-Dijo sentándose a mi lado.-La primera, no eres basura, tu eres muy femenina y lo sé porque te he visto, hemos compartido la sala común desde septiembre y sé que eres femenina, y segundo, Hermione tu eres muy bonita no creas lo que esa comadreja y la nalgas fáciles te dijeron.

-De verdad crees que soy bonita.

-Claro que sí, Ratona.

-Huron.-Respondí con una sonrisa

-Ya no derrames más lagrima por ese pobretón, mejor dame un abrazo.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo me recargue en su pecho, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero ese momento fue muy lindo, Draco logro mejorar mi día en tan solo diez minutos, querido diario me despido esperando volver pronto a contarte sobre el chico de ojos grises, con mirada profunda, sonrisa perfecta y con un perfume que huele a menta y que con un solo abrazo se impregno en mi uniforme.

Noviembre 30 de 1998, Draco.

Me estoy volviendo loco, desde que encontré a Hermione bailando no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, cada que la veo el corazón se me acelera y no puedo controlar mi respiración, parece tonto pero creo que Hermione Granger me gusta, nunca he sentido esto por alguien ya que por años me dedique a jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, solo me importaba llevarlas a la cama, pero con ella es distinto, con ella siento algo que jamás había sentido, es absurdo ya que ella jamás se fijaría en mí.

Esta tarde la encontré llorando y mi corazón se partió en dos, es muy triste ver a una mujer llorando pero es más triste ver a la mujer que te gusta llorando, me platico el motivo de su llanto y bueno en pocas palabras fueron sus padres y la comadreja pobretona, lo de sus padres lo entiendo porque no es fácil pensar que tal vez no te recuerden, pero lo de la comadreja enserio me molesto, quería salir corriendo buscar a ese Weasley y molerlo a golpes. La comadreja le dijo que no era bonita pero obviamente yo le dije que si lo es y no lo dije por compromiso lo dije porque es la verdad, Hermione es muy bonita. Maldigo a Merlín por jugar conmigo como si fuera su títere.

Después de platicar no me puede contener y la abrase, ella no se quitó se quedó abrazada a mi como la vez de la pelea falsa, todavía me impresionaba que ella se quedara abrazada a mí, cuando las llamas de la chimenea estaban a punto de extinguirse nos separamos y cada uno se fue a su habitación no sin antes desearnos buenas noches, como era costumbre.

Mientras estábamos abrazados pude percibir muy bien el olor a fresas de su perfume, ese aroma trajo mucha paz a mí ser, lo se soy muy cursi, pero que me importa, es la primera vez que siento algo así y no perderé la oportunidad de plasmarlo, algún día se lo voy a decir. Me voy y no solo me voy con la promesa de regresar ponto, me voy con la esperanza de soñar con sus ojos color miel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, sé que los he abandonado por un largo tiempo, y no tengo perdón, pero han pasado miles de cosas en mi vida y la inspiración se fue de vacaciones, les agradezco todos sus lindos mensajes que me han enviado.**

**Les recuerdo que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que fue sacada de mi loca cabecita. Espero que les guste este capítulo, de este lado de la pantalla, Valeria.V.S.**

QUERIDO DIARIO.

CAPITULO 5

Diciembre 02 de 1998. Hermione.

El día de hoy fue un gran día, aunque la mañana fue muy extraña, todo empezó desde la noche de ayer. Me desperté gritando y llorando a causa de las pesadillas y Draco entro corriendo para ver lo que pasaba, pudo entrar gracias a que esta vez se me olvido poner el hechizo silenciador en la puerta, llegue tan cansada que me olvide de todo y solo me recosté.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto en cuanto entro en la habitación.

-Nada…todo…esta…bien…solo es una pesadilla.-Respondí entre sollozos.

-Por Merlín Hermione casi me matas del susto.

-No te preocupes ya todo está bien, gracias por venir.

-¿Segura que todo está bien?

-Si segura

-Bueno, si no pasa nada más te dejo.-Me dijo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir directo a su cuarto.

-Draco…. Me da pena decirlo pero me preguntaba ¿te quedarías conmigo hasta que me duerma?-Dije sin poder evitar lo rosado de mis mejillas, gracias a Merlín la única luz que nos alumbraba era la de la luna y él no se dio cuenta.

-No hay porque tener pena, a todos nos pasa tener una mala noche y claro que me quedare aquí.-Me respondió sentándose en la silla que está en mi escritorio.

Después de unas horas sentí remordimiento ya que él se estaba quedando dormido y yo lo espantaba porque con un pequeño ruido yo me sobresaltaba, es algo normal para mí, le dije que se fuera a su cuarto que yo estaría bien, pero en lugar de eso lo que hizo fue acostarse a mi lado, la verdad no sé qué pensar con esto que estoy sintiendo, tengo miedo a salir lastimada de esta supuesta amistad lo mejor será andarme con cuidado.

Esta mañana cuando desperté casi sufro un paro cardiaco, Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta de mi baño recién bañado, con una toalla a la cintura y la parte del torso descubierta, pude apreciar muy bien su escultural cuerpo, está muy bien ejercitado lo más impactante son sus oblicuos, el Quidditch sí que le favorece.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando con la baba de fuera solamente me sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con mi estúpida imaginación, aunque solo duro un momento porque cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta de que ya iba tarde para mi primera clase.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me fui a mi clase la que casualmente comparto con Draco, no puede evitar sonrojarme, querido diario todo el día lo he evitado ya que lo primero que pienso es en su escultural cuerpo, me despido con unas inmensas ganas de volver.

Diciembre 10 de 1998. Draco

Oficialmente estoy loco, hace un par de horas acabo de hacer la cosa más loca que he hecho en lo que lleva del año. Bueno simplemente comenzare a escribir como pasaron las cosas.

-¿Qué haces Hermione?-pregunte después de observarla por un largo tiempo.

-Estoy leyendo, ¿No es vio?-Me respondió muy agresiva.

-Sabes bien que no lo estás haciendo, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… bueno estoy preocupada, por los exámenes, las vacaciones, el baile de navidad, la responsabilidad de ser premio anual…

-Y tus padres.-Interrumpí completando la frase.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien, pero cuando quieras hablar de ello aquí estaré y lo sabes verdad.

-Sí, Gracias.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué te preocupa más? El hecho de la fiesta y las vacaciones o el hecho de bailar conmigo frente a todos. Ya que bueno tú siempre has sido buena para los exámenes así que creo que no te preocupa tanto.

-Bueno, las dos cosas, porque en primera no tengo idea de lo que me voy a poner para el baile y no sé qué vamos a bailar, segunda no iré a casa en vacaciones ya que mis padres estarán en san Mungo, y tercera no me preocupa bailar contigo frente a todos ya me acostumbre a que me vean con un hurón a la hora de la ronda nocturna.

-A mí tampoco me preocupa que me vean con una ratona.-Conteste con una sonrisa, es algo muy normal llamarnos así, por lo tanto ya no nos molesta.-Bueno, yo tampoco iré a casa me quedare en el castillo, por lo del baile no te preocupes, yo escogeré la música.

-Pues si tú lo dices.

-Hablando del baile, ya tienes pareja.

-No, no tengo y tú ¿Ya invitaste a Parkinson?

-Jajá, muy graciosa Hermione, y pues no tengo pareja y en vista de que tú tampoco tienes, me preguntaba… si tu… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-Pregunte con las manos sudorosas, no pensé que me pusiera tan nervioso.

-Draco es evidente que iremos juntos, es decir nosotros abriremos el baile.

-No me entendiste, lo que quería decir es que estuvieras conmigo desde el principio hasta el final de la velada.

-¿Cómo pareja?

-Exactamente.-Observe como se mordía el labio inferior dudando su respuesta o más bien dudando si mi propuesta era verdad, finalmente después de un par de minutos me sonrió y me dijo que si iría conmigo. Me despedí y fui a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Chicos la verdad es que he venido para contarles que ya tengo pareja para el baile de navidad, y no tengo que darles explicaciones de mi vida personal, pero lo hago para que no los tome por sorpresa el día que la vean conmigo.

-Tan fea esta Draquito.

-Pansy sabes muy bien que me molesta que me llames de esa forma.

-Huy perdón señor Malfoy, no sabía lo sensible que estaba, pero bueno cuéntanos con quien vas a ir al baile, yo iré con Blaise así que no te preocupes por mi.-Dijo Pansy

-Bueno, lo primero que tengo que decir es que ella no es de Slytherin.

-No te preocupes por eso hermano, yo iré con alguien que es de Ravenclaw y lo digo con mucho orgullo.-Me dijo Theo

-Bueno, iré con Hermione Granger.-Observe como en la cara de los tres se formaba una cara de sorpresa, ninguno se lo esperaba y como nadie dijo nada procedí nuevamente a explicar mi motivo.-La verdad es que hace tiempo que quería decirlo, creo que desde que termino la guerra todos cambiamos para bien, y bueno desde que comparto la sala común con ella todo es diferente, me la paso muy bien cuando platicamos y por eso decidí invitarla al baile.

-¿Te gusta?-Me dijo Pansy tratando de averiguar más del tema.

-No tengo idea.-es evidente que me gusta, pero no se lo diré a Pansy, no aun.

-Draco la verdad es que ella está muy buena, no tengo objeción en que la invites al baile.-Dijo Blaise mereciendo un tremendo golpe de Pansy, la verdad me causo risa pro me la aguante porque el ambiente estaba algo tenso.

-Hermano, por mí no hay problema, como tú dices después de la guerra todo cambio, además saliendo de aquí ya no abra casas que nos separen, todos seremos magos y brujas adultos y creo que si te gusta deberías esforzarte por ella, así como yo lo hice por Luna Lovegood.-Dijo Theo en un tono de voz tan tranquilo que por un momento me calme, pero en cuanto menciono a la Lunática por poco y me hecho a reír nuevamente, gire mi cabeza para mirar a Pansy, no sé si esperando su aprobación.

-Draquito, no sé qué decir, eres como un hermano para mí y aunque mucho tiempo estuve obsesionada contigo creo que te mereces ser feliz, además me haría mucho bien el tener una chica en el grupo.

-Bueno de verdad agradezco sus palabras, están hablando como si me fuera a casar con ella, solo iremos al baile junto, pero debía decírselos para que se comportaran. Ahora ¿Qué les parecen unos tragos?

Eso es todo, regrese a la sala común un poco mareado pero realmente necesitaba escribir todo lo que había pasado, espero que todo salga bien, ahora que las serpientes lo saben no hay nada que me impida acércame a Hermione.

Diciembre 17 de 1998. Draco.

La noche ha llegado a su fin y una vez mas no puedo esperar a escribir esto, fue un día bastante bueno empezando por la mañana.

Cuando Hermione se estaba bañando entre a su habitación y deje en su cuarto un vestido color gris, con una nota que decía: _úsalo esta noche y no preguntes más. D.M._

Salí de su cuarto y el día paso de lo más normal, pero en la noche cuando la estaba esperando en la recepción de la sala común casi me voy de espaldas cuando la vi bajando las escaleras que da a las habitaciones. Se veía de lo mejor con ese vestido, definitivamente no me había equivocado de talla, siempre fui bueno para eso.

-Te ves muy bien Hermione, nos vamos?-Pregunte ofreciendo mi brazo.

-Gracias Draco, es un vestido muy bonito me alegro de que dejaras tu traje totalmente negro y lo cambiaras aunque sea por una noche.-Me dijo sonriendo, yo llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata gris, la verdad es que no es mucho pero supongo que a Hermione le agrado el cambio.

Llegando al gran salón Hermione me apretó tan fuerte el brazo que por poco me lo corta, ¿La razón? La perra de Lavender del brazo de la comadreja, pensé que Hermione sufriría un colapso o algo parecido pero en lugar de eso conservo la calma en cuanto los miro caminando hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué haces del brazo de este tipo?-Pregunto la comadreja.

-Bueno pues estoy del brazo de Draco porque él es mi pareja esta noche, y sabes ¿Por qué? Pues porque el sí aprecia lo que soy y lo que valgo.-Contesto Hermione tranquilamente pero a la vez dándole una puñalada a la comadreja, es muy buena con las palabras sabe muy bien como herir a la gente.

-Vamos Hermione, tú no puedes venir de pareja de este, acaso se te ha olvidado todo lo que te hizo por siete largos años, ahora no me vengas a decir que en poco tiempo se ha convertido en tu amigo.

-Ronald resulta que la persona que fue mi amigo por siete largos años en cuestión de meses me cambio por una zorra.

-A lavender la respetas, ella no es ninguna zorra, ella es mucho más que tú, ella es una mujer de verdad.-Desde que empezaron a discutir yo permanecí en silencio pero en cuanto dijo eso algo dentro de mí se encendió y le solté un gran golpe a la comadreja el cual lo mando al suelo.

-No se te ocurra hablarle de nuevo así a Hermione, ella vale mucho más que esa perra a la que traes por pareja y donde me entere que la vuelves a molestarla te ira muy mal, ahora Hermione tiene quien la defienda pobretón.-Dije todo eso sin poder contenerme, simplemente las palabras salieron de mi boca, fue todo lo que alcance a decir antes de que el cara rajada de Potter llegara con la comadreja menor.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?

-No me preguntes a mi pregúntaselo a tu amigo el pobretón.-Estuvimos a punto de empezar una pelea pero Hermione se interpuso.

-Basta no peleen, Harry, Ginny luego se los explico, vámonos Draco.-Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y fuimos a parar a un salón de clases que estaba solo.

-Hermione de verdad lo lamento, no quería arruinarte la noche, es solo que él no puede llamarte así, tan solo mírate te ves súper bien, con ese vestido y con ese peinado, simplemente te ves hermosa y tú eres mucho más que esa zorra.

-Heey! Draco, tu no me arruinaste la noche, fue ese imbécil de Ronald, y muchas gracias por defenderme.-Dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.-Ahora vamos, que tenemos un baile que abrir.

Cuando regresamos al gran salón todo parecía normal, al parecer el problema solo sé quedo entre ellos, en cuanto la profesora McGonagall nos vio inmediatamente nos indicó que fuéramos al centro de la pista, y una vez ahí le hizo señas a la persona que pone la música y la canción comenzó, aunque al principio Hermione me miro muy extrañada inmediatamente se acoplo a mi cuerpo, fue como si hace años bailáramos juntos.

El tango puede ser un baile muy aburrido para mucha gente, pero para mí es un baile de lo más sensual, durante el baile nuestros cuerpos encajaron como si fuéramos parte del mismo rompecabezas, en varias ocasiones nuestros rostros se acercaban tanto que puede percibir el olor de canela de su brillo labial, finalmente la canción termino y no tuve que despedirme de ella, en lugar de eso la lleve conmigo a tomar un poco de ponche y después la lleve con Pansy, Blaise, Theo y la Lunanica. El resto del baile marcho de maravilla aunque todos nos miraban como si tuviéramos ocho patas a mí eso no me importo, después de todo Theo tiene razón y saliendo de aquí todos seremos brujas y magos "adultos", ya no abra una etiqueta de las casas que nos separen.

Hace un momento llegamos a la sala común, fuimos de los últimos en salir, ya que la mayoría se fue a mitad de la noche para comenzar sus vacaciones. Cuando llegamos ella tenía mi saco sobre sus hombros ya que la temperatura bajo demasiado.

-Hasta mañana… Draco.-Me dijo soltándose de mi brazo.

-Hermione, amm… mi saco.-Lo se fue muy estúpido pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para retenerla por unos momentos más.

-Claro.-Me dijo he intento quitarse el saco, pero se atoro con un pasador de su cabello he inmediatamente fui en su pare frente a ella y cruce mis manos detrás de su cuello, ella me miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, Por Merlín, fue tan difícil controlarme y no arrojarme a sus labios, lo que más quería en esos momentos era ser yo el que estuviese mordiéndolo, cuando quite el saco ninguno de los dos se apartó, parecía que estábamos librando una lucha interna para separarnos, poco a poco ambos nos fuimos acercando, mis manos ya estaban en su cintura y sus brazos estaban sobre mi cuello, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca apenas comenzaban a rosarse, cuando de repente oímos el ruido de la puerta, y el contacto se rompió. Maldita sea justo en ese puto momento se le ocurrió a la anciana entrar solo para desearnos felices vacaciones, tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle un hechizo, estuve a nada de besar sus labios y profundizar el beso a ¡Nada!

Después de que la anciana se fue Hermione y yo nos despedimos con el típico hasta mañana y cada quien se fue a su habitación, Por el momento me voy y no volveré hasta que la haya besado.

Diciembre 17 de 1998. Hermione.

Hoy fue el mejor día de todos, para empezar Draco me regalo un vestido hermoso, y después fue el baile, aunque al principio no fue de lo mejor porque me encontré a Ronald la cosa se fue mejorando porque Draco me defendió y no solo eso, amenazo a Ronald diciéndole que ahora tenía quien me defendiera, Por Merlín casi me da un infarto en cuanto lo dijo.

La verdad es que el hurón se veía de lo más guapo el día de hoy, ya que dejo su típico traje totalmente negro y se puso una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo tono que mi vestido, a excepción del incidente con Ronald todo fue de maravilla.

Cuando bailamos fue como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, se ajustaban perfectamente al del otro, disfrute mucho el estar bailando con él, y no solo eso, también disfrute la velada y conocí a las serpientes y aunque suene extraño ellos son totalmente diferentes a lo que esperaba, todos se comportaron muy bien y ninguno hizo alguna mención acerca de mi sangre, Fue bueno que Luna estuviera ahí porque no me sentí tan opacada, al parecer Luna está saliendo con ese chico llamado Theo que la verdad es un gran tipo.

Hace un tiempo cuando llegamos a la sala común paso la cosa más hermosa, maravillosa y extraña que me sucedió en toda la noche, Draco y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos, bueno realmente nuestros labios apenas y se rozaron no sé si eso cuente como beso, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos por completo entro la profesora McGonagall y nos interrumpió, después de que la profesora se fue el hechizo se rompió, y no porque quisiera si no porque el ambiente se volvió algo incómodo, además yo ya no podía mirarlo a la cara, me intimida su mirada así que decidí desearle buenas noches y correr a mi cuarto para escribir, desahogarme y sacar toda la emoción que llevo dentro. Querido diario tengo la sonrisa más grande del mundo, soy tan feliz al parecer Draco me quiere o por lo menos le atraigo y eso me hace feliz, el saber que él quiere besarme me enloquece y me emociona, las próximas semanas trabajare y trabajare hasta que me bese.


End file.
